


Sisterly Love

by kingbeezelbub



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bad Ending, Cunnilingus, F/F, Nipple Licking, Pseudo-Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Vampire Turning, based on red rose vertigo, implied - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbeezelbub/pseuds/kingbeezelbub
Summary: Basically a what-if story if the Hellsing crew were a little late to save their boss from the vampire assassin, who has ideas for poor Integra...





	Sisterly Love

“Such lovely breasts, sister…”

Integra hissed at the vampire pretending to be her sister as she felt her corset being torn away from her, her large breasts laid bare in front of Laura. She felt the blonde’s tongue tickling at one of her nipples while one of her hands were groping and squeezing her other tit. “Fuck you, you slut!”

Laura pulled away from her breast and smiled wickedly at the blonde. “Really? Do you really want me to play with you, dear sister Integra?” She planted a quick kiss onto her other nipple and licked her lips hungrily. “I can’t wait to make you feel so good.”

“I’ve had better.” The dark-skinned woman bared her teeth as she tried to refrain from giving in to the baobhan sith’s ministrations. She wasn’t some mere woman who got off from being treated like a sex toy. She had pride, damn it! “You make for a poor sex partner.”

Laura chuckled as she began to pull down her ‘sister’s’ pants, along with her panties and exposing her hairy cunt in view. “How interesting, did you not like your previous ones?” She cooed as she slid her hands against the blonde’s thighs and cupped Integra’s buttocks, digging her fingers into the meaty butt flesh.

Integra bit back a curse as she felt those damn nails poking at her ass. Her heart was racing despite her best efforts to control herself. That vampire bitch’s breath blowing upon her pussy was not helping matters, either. But she wasn’t going to break, no matter what. “Do your worst.” A growl escaped her lips.

Laura’s smile just grew wider, and then she crushed her lips against Integra’s lower ones and began to passionately kiss it. Her tongue then slid inside her faux-sister’s slit, wiggling against her inner walls.

Integra clenched her teeth as she felt the blonde’s fingers squeeze and grip the meaty flesh of her buttocks and her tongue stretching deeper inside her tunnel of love. The sounds of the vampire moaning and her heartbeat were assaulting her poor ears.

She just wanted the bitch to be done with humiliating her and end it already. But she knew life wasn’t that simple.

Laura let out a grunt and pulled away, smacking her lips. “This won’t do at all…” She then grabbed Integra’s legs and removing her pants and shoes, ignoring the dark-skinned blonde’s protests and set her into a position that exposed both of her orifices to her. “That’s better…”

“What do you think you’re doing?” Integra spat out.

“Making you more comfortable…” The baobhan sith giggled mischievously and slid two of her fingers into her mouth, coating them in her saliva. Then she pulled out her slimy digits and began to insert them in the puckered-up anus of the human blonde.

Integra let out a choked off gasp, the foreign feeling of her waste chute being invaded by the vampire bitch’s spit-covered fingers. “N-No! Stop that, damn you!”

“Your body seems to like this,” Laura chuckled, and resumed eating out her faux-sister’s cunt, while fingering her virgin asshole, twisting her digits around inside it.

A muffled, pained groan was muted by Integra’s shut lips as she flinched. She definitely felt her black cherry being popped. God, where was everyone? What the hell was keeping them from coming here and exterminating this blood-sucking whore?! And that fucking tongue scraping at her walls was starting to drive her crazy!

Laura’s eyes were glazed with ecstasy and desire as she found a weak spot in Integra’s pussy, digging and prodding at it with the tip of her tongue. Her fingers furiously pumped and wriggled around inside the dark blonde’s ass. Soon, she was rewarded with a muffled cry and a mouthful of juice.

The baobhan sith quickly swallowed up her sister’s delicious secretions and pulled away from her wet, sopping pussy. She slowly pulled her fingers out from Integra’s anus and causally licked the blood off her fingers, right in front of the disgusted other woman.

“A-Are you satisfied?” The dark-skinned human hissed out, angry eyes boring into the other woman’s.

“Oh, no, dear sister. I want to get closer to you…” Laura huskily breathed out, her eyes flashing with a dark wanting as she then disrobed in front of her faux-sister, leaving her fully nude.

Integra cursed herself for not looking away. The fair-skinned vampire was fucking beautiful and sexy. Her round, plump tits, her curvy hips, her long legs. This wasn’t fair, at all. “I hope you get spit-roasted by demons when you go to hell.” She spat out, ignoring the heat coming to her face.

“Shame on you, dear sister. What will our parents think?” Laura mock-scolded as she began to spread Integra’s legs apart and sat down, her pussy dangerously close to the other blonde’s. She pressed her chest against her sister’s, and wrapped her arms around her.

Integra wanted to vomit onto Laura’s face, but the smell of roses was distracting her from doing so. She could feel the vampire woman breathe right on her and it was making her blood curdle in revulsion.

“Kiss me, sister Integra.”

Integra refused to dignify that with a response.

Laura rocked her hips and pressed her pussy against Integra’s, rubbing and grinding against it. Her eyes were pleading and watery, as if she were begging. “Please kiss me, sister…”

Integra’s lips quivered in anxiety. She couldn’t let her claim and violate her body any further. She wouldn’t give in. To do so was to surrender to this vampire slut. She was a fucking Hellsing, and she wasn’t going to give her the satisfaction.

But yet… A part of her wanted her to give in. That damnable part wanted her to give herself to the whore who paraded herself as kin to the Hellsing name and infiltrated her headquarters. She cursed it for existing.

Before she could stop herself, her mouth slowly opened…

And that was all Laura needed to press her mouth against Integra’s, her tongue barreling inside and wrestled with the other blonde’s. They fought wildly in the tooth-filled chamber, the human’s tongue valiantly trying to push out the invader and prevent it from going any further.

But Laura would not be denied. Her tongue quickly took an opening and pinned her sister’s organ down onto the floor of her lower jaw. Victorious, she then plunged her inhuman saliva-coated muscle towards the back of her throat.

Integra’s eyes went slightly wide as she felt Laura extend her tongue down her gullet and began to move up and down. All the while as the vampire’s ass jiggled and bucked about from the kissing she was giving to her lower mouth.

Laura’s tongue slapped against the walls of the human’s throat, orally fucking her in relish. She kept doing it for a brief, yet wonderful moment, before sliding all to the way back up to her mouth and flailing about, slamming against the insides of her cheeks.

The dark-skinned woman felt hazy and dazed as she struggled to regain her senses. Her hands landed on Laura’s ass and smacked her butt-cheeks, trying to get the woman to stop.

Unfortunately, it only made the female vampire turned on and kept grinding her pussy against her sister with more vigor. Laura moaned deeply into her sister’s mouth, pressing her ivory breasts against her sister’s caramel ones.

Integra panted through her nose and kept spanking the blonde vampire’s ass, gradually reddening it. But it was to no avail as her orgasm interrupted her and her body went tense, as did Laura’s.

Laura broke the kiss and let out a screaming moan, coming hard along with Integra, their juices pooling beneath them and spilling over the edge of the chair and landing on the floor. She then rested her head on the crook of Integra’s neck, a content sigh escaping her lips. “That was so good…”

Thunder boomed outside, signaling a storm. Integra couldn’t find the strength to move or push her rapist off of her. Even if she did, Laura was clinging on her tight enough to keep her detained. She suddenly felt the other blonde shift about, her breath against her neck.

“Don’t worry, sister Integra. We’ll be together forever~” Laura’s voice was filled with sweet, honeyed poison, her tongue trailing lazily against her nape of her neck.

“NO!” Integra cried out, fear and realization washing over her as she summoned every remaining ounce of energy to try to remove the fucking vampire off of her, to break free, to go to the others for help.

Laura’s weight and grip proved otherwise, however. “We can have fun for all eternity.” She opened up her mouth and her fangs peeked out. Saliva dripping onto dark skin, the blonde vampire then sank her teeth deep into Integra, and-

_KRACKADOOM!_

A bright flash illuminated the room as lightning ran through the clouds.

Laura licked the marks she made on Integra, lapping up the blood hungrily. “Mmm… Delicious.” She then planted a kiss on the dark-skinned blonde’s cheek affectionately. “I can’t wait to see you reborn, sister.”

Shallow breathing was her only response as Integra’s half-lidded eyes began to emit an ominous red light…


End file.
